Fateful Date
by Nainari
Summary: AU - Anna only wanted to get done with her blind San Valentine's date, so she can prove Marishka that she is much better off without dates. But after meeting her date and his mystery friend, well maybe she will end up getting more than she asked for.


**Hey everyone!**

**I know I promised this FF for Valentine's day, but truly Valentine's day conspired against me. The electricity went down on the office and then the computer went crazy and almost reset my memory stick. I totally freaked out, and spend the weekend with a guy (who I'm deeply grateful) who saved all the information on my memory stick. So that's why I'm updating today, cause I spend the weekend stressed over losing all my stories, and the information from work. **

**This story kind of grew in a different path I wanted… But I'm pretty happy with it. I recently notice that I never put a disclaimer on my stories, but well… we all know I only use the names of the characters to write my crazy stories.**

**So without further do, I present you the late weird story conceived by my introverted muse.**

* * *

**Fateful Date**

* * *

"What does a girl needs to do to get a decent Valentine's date?" a petite brown haired woman said, while walking next to a blond tall woman that only chuckled at her antics.

"Come on, Anna, your dates haven't been that bad" Anna only raised her eyebrows. "Seriously the last guy wasn't that bad. What was his name? Stev…"

"Steven, and yeah if you ignored the fact he is only interested on talking about how great he is, how awesome his family is, how he is always doing good for other people…" Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Marishka, Steven was a keeper."

Marishka only laughed.

"Okay, maybe the guy was a little self absorbed, but you have to admit he has a great body". Marishka got a dreamy look and Anna playfully hit her shoulder. "Don't worry Anna, you can always come to the party my boyfriend is organizing. It will be fun, an excuse to dress up and dance like in the movies we love so much."

Anna snorted and shook her head.

"Really, Marishka? I don't dress up." She raised her chin and glared at her friend. "That's for girly girls, besides I would feel like a third wheel." Marishka exhaled, but didn't argue back. "Anyways I was thinking on asking for an extra shift tomorrow at the restaurant."

Marishka groaned and grabbing Anna's hand, forced her to stop. She stood in front of Anna and narrowed her eyes.

"Really, Anna?" Anna shrugged and stepped aside to continue walking, but Marishka pulled her again. "It's your free day and I refuse to let my best friend pass Valentine's day doing what she does on normal days."

"Valentine's day is just a normal day, Marishka, only means something for people who has a sweetheart." Marishka opened her mouth to argued, but Anna interrupted her. "I know I was saying I wanted a Valentine's date, you should know by now I have unwise moments sometimes. Anyways, Valentine's day is tomorrow Marishka, is impossible for me to get a date." Anna's voice sounded defeated.

"That's because you haven't ask me to set you on a date." Marishka said with a huge smile.

"Because I still remember that time when you set me up with a guy that dropped a cup of hot coffee over my head, cause I didn't find his joke funny." Marishka pouted.

"But that was years ago!" Marishka lower lip started to tremble. "Come on Anna, give me another chance please!?"

Anna chuckled, closed her eyes and gave in.

"Alright, you are allowed to set me into another blind date." Marishka squeaked with happiness, but Anna placed a finger over her lips. "But if this end up on disaster, you will never ever got another chance."

Marishka smirked, turned around and dragged Anna towards the restaurant with a yellow orchid on its logo, humming.

"I won't need another chance, cause you my dear Anna will meet your ideal man."

Anna followed her enthusiastic friend with a grim feeling that she somehow would end up regretting accepting. She made a mental note to not wear anything made out of silk, just in case. _And make up a good excuse to leave if needed. I could program a message maybe…_ With that line of thought Anna entered along with Marishka the restaurant and changed in her uniform… which made her look an imitation of a penguin. Seriously, who ever made the uniform hated women. Nothing to accentuate the figure of one, but what crossed the line was the damn electric blue with chicken yellow scarf they needed to wear. Anna controlled the urge to drop bleach on the uniform and then set it on fire. Closing her locker with a little more force than necessary, she avoided to look herself in any mirror. As she entered the main area of the restaurant, she pushed aside any thought related to how she looked, a gentle smile was placed on her lips, and she dived into attending the costumers to bring them what they wanted. Anna was pretty good at sensing what the clients needed or wanted, so here she was in her element.

The afternoon followed its normal chaotic order around the restaurant. Anna caught glimpses of Marishka talking friendlier than usual with some male clients, it wasn't something really strange, but the quick glances some of the guys gave her were. Anna questioned Marishka with a look, but she only shrugged and avoided her for the rest of the afternoon. Anna's section was full, so she made a mental note to ask Marishka what was all that about.

Anna's section became calmer around the night, and started to hunt down her crazy friend, that have made her patience wear thin with all the staring the males of the restaurant have made to her during all the afternoon. Anna was ready to give a piece of her mind to Marishka, and that piece screamed murder. Her hunt took her to the coffee station, where Marishka was preparing a tray with two cups for coffee. She gave her a very forced sweet smile that raised all the alarms in Anna's mind. Anna approached slowly, looking around for anything that could have the potential of a trap. Marishka smirked playfully.

"Come on Anna, you know that I will never do that again. I learn my lesson after the first time." Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "But I did want to ask a favor from you."

"Okay…" Anna said slowly. "What do you need?"

Her voice was flat and uncomprehending; she nervously changed her weight from one foot to another. Marishka was her best friend in the whole world, but God knew that doing favors and accepting for her to plan dates for her, almost always ended in disaster.

"Don't be dramatic!" Marishka exclaimed. "I just need you to take this tray to the table number seven."

"Because…" Anna pressed.

"Because I'm having a lady issue right now." Marishka said simply.

Anna grabbed the tray without a word, and walked to the table. Two men were sitting there, one with short dirty blond hair and scrawny, the other had long brown hair and sturdy. Anna glanced towards the coffee station where Marishka showed a cryptic smile. Anna made a quick pray, and hoped that her best friend catch the flu. Anna collected herself and placed her gentle smile yet again.

"Good night, gentlemen." Her voice was steady, as she settled the cups in front of each guy and poured the coffee. "I'm Anna and I will be taking your order for the time being, while your waitress is able to come back to you."

The blond guy smiled gently, his blue eyes disconcerted Anna, for they showed an ancient wisdom.

"Thanks, I would like the Chef's salad." His voice was soothing and Anna thought he was the kind of guy you could trust to spill your heart out.

"Excellent choice." Anna smile changed to a more genuine one. "What will be bringing out for you, sir?"

She glanced to the other guy that was squeezing an innocent fork with all his might, his knuckles turning almost white. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice told her to walk away. Anna shivered under his heavy stare, and she no longer was able to hear the laughs, or chatter from the other tables. A soft and warm feeling on top of her arm made her able to look away, the noises coming back and something quite strange, almost like a menacing growl was heard.

"Forgive my associate; he is in quite in a mood today." The blond took away his hand slowly, almost as if he was afraid that any sudden movements would spook her. "Can you bring him a steak medium raw with mash potatoes, please?"

Anna only nodded, giving him a shaky smile, not even minding excusing herself from the place. She was shaking like a leaf trying to hold back to a tree on a stormy night. Without uttering a word, she gave Marishka the order and quickly hided in a corner of the changing rooms, where she collapsed against the wall. Her heart was beating almost painfully, she pressed both hands against her chest, willing her heart to slow down before it fracture her ribcage. She closed her eyes, but as soon as she did it, the almost black eyes of the guy came to hunt her. _Jesus, get a grip girl._ Her rational mind screamed to her. But she was experimenting several feelings at the same time, and her body was perfectly happy to let each one run its course.

_Work._ Her rational mind tried yet again. _Okay, work. Right, everything is fine, I just need to go back, ignore the creepy handsome guy that is sitting on Marishka section and plan revenge on her._ The last part brought a weak smile to her lips. Walking to the mirror, she schooled her expression to be a pleasant one, with even a fake smile for the costumers and her co-workers. Feeling ready to face the world, Anna held her head high and walked to the coffee station to pick up her order notebook. As soon as Marishka saw her there, she approached her with a concern expression.

"Honey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just felt dizzy." Anna said without meeting Marishka's eyes. "Probably because I kind of forgot to eat before coming to work."

"Anna…" Marishka groaned and pulled out an energy bar from one of her pockets. "We have talked about this."

"Yes, I know. Can you excuse me with the gentlemen in the table 7, I think I was rather rude with them."

Marishka grinned.

"Don't think so, the blond guy seemed very worried." Anna bitted the energy bar and rolled her eyes. "I will pass your apology to the table; now go to attend yours before we have a mutiny."

Anna laughed, feeling calmer now, even if she could feel someone staring at her. The feeling didn't leave her for the rest of her shift, but she did her best to fulfill her job. The restaurant closing time arrived sooner than Anna expected, and before she disappeared into the changing room, she saw Marishka talking with the blond guy. Anna rolled her eyes and decided that sometimes with Marishka it was better not to know. Marishka entered ten minutes after her, a satisfied smile adorning her face.

"You seem please with yourself." Anna casually said.

"I am." Marishka announced.

"What brought this accomplished state?"

Anna almost regretted asking when her best friend drop her clothes and sit next to her, holding her hands in an anxious way.

"Remember that you let me get you a Valentine's date."

Anna freed a hand from Marishka and cursed herself in her mind.

"Of course I do." Anna said, sounding uncertain. "Ready to tell me you didn't find anyone?"

Marishka giggled in what Anna found to be one of the most disturbing sounds in her world, and almost a symphony before chaos exploded in her life.

"No, silly." Marishka got up and changed her clothes. "I told you I would get you one, and I indeed get you a true winner for tomorrow's date." Anna stilted, not sure what to say. "He is kind, a total gentleman and he has blue eyes, which I might add you like."

"No, I don't." Anna blurted without thinking, causing Marishka to stare at her as she just announced that pink clothes were banished from existence.

"Since, when exactly? And why I didn't get the memo about this change?" Marishka asked, her tone making Anna to mentally wince.

"I don't know… just find out myself?" Anna gave her a look that she hoped said 'I'm innocent; the tree set itself on fire'.

Marishka sighed, her bubbly attitude gone. Anna frowned, not liking the change.

"You know what?" She said simply, raising and dropping her hands on her tights. "It's late, I'm tired, a little bit hungry and I have no clue what I'm talking about." Anna explained, but Marishka didn't seem convinced. "You are my best friend, that's why you know that I like man with blue eyes and a gentle soul. So, where I'm suppose to meet the guy?"

"Really?" Anna nodded, which earned a very high pitched scream from Marishka. "Tomorrow at six o'clock at the Blue Siren. He will hold a Khazar Dictionary."

"You suggested the book?" Anna asked, suspiciously.

"Noooo! That's the best part, he totally choose it. That's why I know, he will be the perfect guy for you." Marishka said, excited.

Anna stopped listening to whatever else she was saying, it was rare to find anyone that knew about the Khazar Dictionary, and she was truly expecting her date tomorrow. She started to wonder how he would look like, what other books he liked, if he was interested in history as much as she was. So lost in her own thoughts, she followed Marishka towards their normal route, mumbling half-baking answers and nodding to everything she said. When they reached the crossroad, she waved a distracted good bye. She didn't quite remember how she arrived to her apartment building, but as she was laying in the bed, a smile crawl into her lips, and the thought that maybe her San Valentine's day curse will end.

* * *

_Beep…_

Anna frowned when the sound registered in her foggy mind.

_Beep… Beep…_

A hollow sound was heard, and the beep was produce with fewer pauses between it.

_Beep… Beep…Beep…_

Anna grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. The beeping sound increasing and decreasing as it went back and forth.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Something crashed against a chair near by, causing keys to fall.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"I'm up."

Anna yelled, her eyes barely open, her curly hair ruffled and pointing to every direction. Standing up, she followed blindly the cursed beeping sound.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"I said I'm up."

Anna stumbled with a chair, causing her to spin on her heels and fall sit on the chair, her legs hanging over an arm of the chair.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Stupid robot of doom, stop moving!"

Anna exasperatedly said, before struggling to get up, succeeding in a way, before she set her foot on top of something plastic. She loosed her balance and was rewarded with a cold and unforgiving embrace of her wood floor.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Growling, Anna turned around, grabbing the small cylinder form with wheels that was running away from her. Pushing the nose, the beeping stopped and Anna let herself rest on the floor. She was giving a stare full of hate to the smiling face of her alarm robot.

"Keep smiling, hell envoy. But one day I will get tired of you, and you will find yourself on the trash can, homeless!"

Anna ignored the voice in her head telling her that it was rather silly to talk with inanimate objects. She got up, slowly, and limped her way towards her bed. She placed her alarm robot in the night table and prepared to take another nap, till 10 o'clock. Satisfy with the peacefulness and quiet that surrounded her apartment, Anna was ready to travel to dream land.

A high-pitched scream, made her eyes open, full alert. Another scream followed this one quieter than the other. Suddenly, drums were heard and Anna jolted out of her bed, searching inside her purse. Her purple phone was lighting the inside of her purse, and Marishka's name and photo was blinking on the screen. The clock signaled that it was 7:06 a.m. Anna answered.

"I took the liberty to change your ringtone for this morning, to assure you would wake up." Anna mumbled angry things, without making any sense even to herself. "Wow, morning sleepy beauty, it's a pleasure to hear you too." Anna thought Marishka sounded way too cheerful for this unholy hour in the morning. "You agreed last night, that we would go take breakfast together at our San Valentine's best friend quality time, then go to the spa, shopping and then possibly taking a detour for a new..." Anna groaned, and tried to remember if she was drunk last night.

"Mar…" Anna interrupted her, start to move back with care to her bed, and slipping down the covers. "You know you are my best friend. And as my best friend you will realize is a sin to wake me up at this time."

"Come on, Anna!" Marishka pleaded. "It will be fun, plus we need to start early, cause I still need to pass to make some adjustments to my dress and I wanted for you to get a new clothes for today." Anna hid her face against the pillow, considering her options. "Plus you need a new haircut. I mean when was the last time you did anything to your hair? Maybe add a couple of lights, changed the color…"

Anna dropped the phone without caring to hang up. It was way too early to discuss the color of her hair. Besides she wasn't going to dye her hair, not now, not ever. It was the same color of her mother and that was sacred to her. Closing her eyes, she ignored the muted sound coming from her phone. She would make up later to Marishka, but now, she wanted to rest.

She should have known better. The door of her apartment opened, letting a very annoyed gold blond girl. Marishka dropped her things on a sofa, and took resolved steps towards the bed were Anna rested, she grabbed the covers and yank it away from Anna, who let a rather undignified cry, giving Marishka a ferocious look, who didn't even flinched under the stare.

"Don't give me that look, Anna." Marishka chided. "You brought this upon yourself, when you dared to leave me talking alone." Anna hid her smile against the pillow. "And I know you are smiling, you told me that you wouldn't leave me talking alone again, only in emergencies."

"This was an emergency." Anna mumbled against the pillow in defense.

"How so?"

"I was in danger to be kidnapped from my bed." Marishka threw the covers over Anna, huffing.

"You are impossible."

Anna giggled, and turned to look the blond walking in circles around a chair.

"I am ending our friendship right here and now." Anna declared firmly.

Marishka snorted and jumped into the bed, landing next to Anna.

"No, you are not silly girl." Said Marishka in a confident tone.

Anna groaned, but hugged her with all the strength she could muster.

"Ouch! Stop silly girl!" Marishka chuckled in the words. "God, Anna you are such a child sometimes."

Anna lifted a finger, and said. "Only when I'm wake up in an unfair hour and when someone takes away the book I'm reading."

Marishka rolled her eyes and ran her fingers thru Anna's curls.

"Come on, Annie, you promised." Anna pressed her face into Marishka arm, mumbling a no. "Stop being a child and act your age." Anna raised her hands, one showed two fingers and four in the other. "If you are saying you are twenty four, but acting like a six year old, then I totally agree with you."

Anna chuckled.

"Okay, I will get up. Just one thing before I do it." Marishka gestured for Anna to go on.

A mischievous glint in Anna eyes, made Marishka try to move away. Anna was faster and licked Marishka's cheek.

"Cow kiss!" Anna said, moving away from a grossed Marishka.

"Ew! I hate when you do that." Marishka sighed when Anna continued to laugh.

Marishka disappeared on Anna's bathroom, presumably to clean her cheek, while Anna changed into simple yoga black pants, tennis and a baby blue blouse. Her outfit earned a disapproval look from Marishka, but she ignored it. She decided that if she was going to survive shopping, spa and hair cut, she will do it comfortable. Rushing into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and looking at the mirror, she decided her hair looked good enough to not comb.

"Come on Anna, it's already late." Marishka called from outside the apartment.

Anna grabbed her phone, purse and keys. _Mental note: take the spare keys from Marishka and give it to a person that will let me to sleep till late._ Anna said to herself, while catching up with her best friend. She deep down knew, even if she and Marishka were so different, she wouldn't change anything about her.

"So where to first?" Anna said, while they entered the elevator.

"First," Marishka placed an arm around Anna shoulders, "breakfast."

* * *

They arrived to a small coffee shop in downtown; the place was cozy and full of antiques. As they entered the place, Anna breathed deeply the scent of coffee, cinnamon, chocolate and sugar. Marishka give her a look that said 'Weird', but Anna shrugged. They sit on their normal corner, a small wood table with red and pink roses in the middle, and two chairs.

A red haired girl around their age, approached the table when they were settled.

"Good morning, girls." Both knew her, but weren't exactly friend with her. "Happy Valentine's Day and thank you for prefer us on such a special day." Her cheerfulness sounded quite artificial for Anna's taste. "What will I be bringing out for you today?"

"Morning Aleera." Marishka said with mocking smile. "I want the usual salad and an orange juice."

"Hey Aleera. Happy Valentine's to you too." Anna glared to Marishka asking or her to behave. "I want a bagel and a hot dark chocolate with marshmallows, please."

"I will bring both of your orders in a couple of minutes." Aleera walked away, with Marishka sending daggers her way.

"Play nice or we will be kicked out from here." Marishka ignored her, making Anna to snap her fingers in front of Marishka's nose. "Remember, Valentine's quality friendship time?" Marishka had the decency to look repented. "I truly don't know what your problem with her is." Marishka looked down to her hands, her eyes losing that mischievous glint that was part of them. "Mar, now you are alarming me."

Marishka closed her eyes, and sadness was still lingering in her eyes.

"It's nothing really." Anna frowned at her flat tone.

"Nothing?" Anna exclaimed. "Mar, you are literally a source of energy, and now you are suddenly…" Anna searched for the right word, so not to hurt more her friend. "Plain."

Marishka opened her eyes comically, and then started laughing. Without knowing why she was laughing, Anna joined her. They were interrupted, when Aleera brought their food, but Anna was pleased when Marishka didn't go back to sulking or attack Aleera.

"So ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"After we eat I promise."

Anna kept silence, and enjoyed her food, making sure to keep an eye on Marishka. But the other ignored her glances, and focused on finish her meal quietly. Anna finished first, and started to fool around with her phone, waiting for Marishka to end. Only when Aleera cleaned the table, Marishka seemed ready to talk.

"You know that I have been going out with Vlad for a year now." Anna nodded. "Well, last week I brought Vlad here, so he could taste their carrot cake, when Aleera started to flirt with him, not minding that I was present." Marishka eyes were showing some tears. "Vlad dismissed it as nothing, but then I did find out that Aleera did date Vlad for a year before me."

Marishka opened her arms towards her, as if the gesture could remark the hurt and possible shame her friend felt. Anna thought for a moment how to cheer her friend and make gave her a good advice.

"Mar, tell me something. Who's Vlad actual girlfriend?"

"Me, but I don't…"

Anna raised her left hand, and gestured for her to keep silence.

"Who has a date on San Valentine's Day with Vlad?"

"Me, again." Marishka said in annoyance.

"Don't use that tone with me, Mar. I'm trying to help."

"I know but I don't see the poi…"

"You will see it soon. Who's having a shopping and beauty saloon date for that date?"

"Me, but I want for my best friend to make sense on how this is suppose to make me feel better."

"Now you are just being dense Mar. I mean the guy ignored her, is going to take you to the annual Valentine's party his family organize, you are going to look gorgeous, and Aleera is going to be here, working while you have a great time with YOUR boyfriend."

Anna smacked gently Marishka's hand.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Anna said with a smile.

"Maybe." Marishka mischievous spark was back, and Anna predicted a very long day for her. "Let us go see my dress."

* * *

Six hours later, Anna was to be found in a corner of a shop, sitting on the floor surrounded by shopping bags. After hearing for two hours straight how amazing her date will be, Anna was actually starting to loose emotion over it. She was growing anxious about what guy could Marishka picked out for her, and started to wander what her friend did to get the guy to agree._ I mean how did you set up a blind date?_ Anna thought, as she gave a thumps up to Marishka who was modeling a baby pink dress. _Why we didn't stop for a bottle of vodka… tequila or whatever._ Anna lamented, while she call upon the saints for some patience. Taking out her phone, she dialed for the perfect remedy for a long and unwanted shopping trip.

"How's the most beautiful princess in this world?" A male voice said in the line.

"Being tortured by her best friend and hoping for a rescue." The man chuckled. "How are you, my amazing brother? How's saving the world going?"

"I'm fine, princess. Securing the borders, so my little sister to be safe during her torture." Her brother joked.

"Hey, I have handle six hours of seeing all the kind of dresses you can imagine, visit at least twenty different shoe shops, stop in seven purse places, two jewelry shops and we finally arrived to where her dress for tonight is getting fixed. I believe I earned my right to call for moral support from my brave brother." Anna could picture her brother sporting a silly smile.

"Very brave of you, sis." Anna could hear a faint sound from a helicopter in the back. "Do you have any other plans besides shopping with Marishka?" Anna hesitated to answer, which made her brother groan. "Please, don't tell me you let Marishka set you up in a date?" Anna opened her mouth but closed it again without any defense. "Annie, we talked about this. The last dude was lucky I was on an assignment, or I would have broken his legs."

"Velkan…" Anna started.

"Don't Velkan me, Anna!" There was a noise that sounded much like a fist against a wall. "I swear I will be having a serious conversation with Marishka if something goes wrong again." Anna sighed, but waited till her brother calmed down. "Look Anna, I don't want to limit what you can or can't do, but I'm your big brother and I will always worry for you. You are the princess of my eyes Anna, you know that."

"I know, Velkan. I did try, sorry." She always hated to make Velkan worry for her. "Tell you what, if the guy is a creep I will send you a message with a picture and an address so you can do whatever you want. But if everything goes right…" Velkan snorted. "Well in the remote case that everything goes right, I will tell you too."

"Sounds fair… Thought I do want a name, picture and address from the guy even if everything goes right." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Deal." Marishka was making signals to Anna to come closer to her. "Now I gotta go, I think we are finally moving towards the beauty saloon and another step closer to my date."

"Okay, princess. Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day, brother. Go save the world."

Anna heard his brother chuckle, before he hanged up. She fought the longing of her heart to see her brother. Velkan didn't approve Marishka's intentions on setting Anna with a guy, mainly for the disasters occurred on the past, and Anna needed to be honest and accept that every single attempt was a disaster. Placing her phone in her purse, picking up the shopping bags and walking to Marishka, she tried to keep herself positive.

* * *

One hour and a half later, Anna was possibly bursting with joy, when she arrived to her apartment with Marishka following her closely.

"You should have let the guy to do other things with your hair Anna." Marishka complained for the twelfth time. "That ponytail is quite simple; at least you let the guy place those small white star shaped flowers."

"Mar, you know I don't like the dramatics, simple is better for me." She eyed her best friend hair. "Plus pearls on the hair are your thing, not mine."

"Okay, okay, I give up." Marishka said, sitting on the bed. "At least let me pick an outfit for your date."

Anna weighed her options. "Alright, but nothing pink, not a dress, and not a skirt."

"Wow… a though challenge but I accept it."

Anna snorted, and moved to the kitchen for two bottles with water. Glancing at the clock in the wall, it was already 5:15 pm.

"Mar, what time did you said you needed to leave." Anna yelled.

"5:45, why?"

"Nothing." Anna shrugged, moving so she had a clear view of her friend before casually adding. "Just it's 5:15 already."

And Marishka didn't disappoint her. Her friend moved faster than she ever saw her before, well it could compare that time they went to the opening of one of Marishka's favorite shop, which one, Anna didn't remember. She blinked for a moment, when suddenly she saw a couple of things lingering in her bed; Marishka was nowhere to be seen. Her friend picked Anna's favorite white blouse that was printed with some red blooms, a black dressing pants, a black waistcoat and her favorite black boots. Anna smiled, satisfied that it reflected her personality, even if Marishka picked it. A moan was heard in the bathroom.

"ANNA!" Marishka said in an alarmed voice. "Come help me, quick!"

Anna walked, finding something that she wasn't quite prepared for. Somehow, Marishka got the pearls of her hair stuck in the zipper of the dress. How did she accomplish that, it was a riddle for future generations. Anna shook her head, wondering where to start to free her distressed friend. When a sob made Marishka's body tremble she hold up.

"Mar, if you cry you are going to ruin your make up, I can fix this." Anna promised.

"Okay." Marishka said softly.

Anna stood behind her friend, her fingers battling against the zipper and the pearls. Seeing that the actual course of action will likely end with either the zipper or the pearls to broke, she decided to move a string of the pearls at a time. Five minutes later, a couple of not-lady-like words, and a nail later, Anna was able to free the pearls without breaking it. Pulling the zipper up, and fixing the damage done to the hairstyle, she pushed her friend towards the door. In the way she was collecting Marishka purse, and keys, putting it on her hands.

"Now go, probably Vlad is already waiting downstairs for you." Marishka tried to say something, but Anna didn't let her. "It's late Mar, and only one of us can be fashionably late for her date. Go, and have fun."

Marishka nodded, hugging her and running to the elevator. Anna watched her go, before closing the door and start changing. Checking the time, it was already 5:55 and she was still missing her boots. Anna took the boots on one hand, picked her normal purse and the black one Marishka bought for her in the other. Closing her apartment, she rushed to the elevator, where, under the gaze of a couple of neighbors, she succeeded on putting her boots. _Now, only need to change things from a purse to another._ Anna said, while walking towards the lobby of her apartment building and changing her things to the black purse.

"Hey Jack!" She acknowledged the young man behind the desk. "Can you keep this safe for me?"

"Sure, Miss Valerious." Jack placed the purse inside a drawer. "You look beautiful. Having a date?"

"Thanks. It's Anna please, and yes." Anna said smiling. "And I'm going to be late, so I gotta run."

"Be careful, and have fun."

Anna waived good bye, and ran outside the building. She stopped the first taxi that she saw.

"To the Blue Siren please." Anna said.

* * *

The cab made record time, since Anna arrived at 6:20 to her date. Giving a last check on her outfit, she entered the restaurant. She approached the host, who acknowledge her with a smile. But when Anna tried to remember a name for her date, she realized that she didn't know who she was actually looking for; just have a book name as a reference.

As if reading her mind, the host said. "Blind date." Anna nodded, and felt the color on her cheeks rising. "That's alright, did they gave you any reference?"

"The name of a book." Anna said.

The host took two books from the desk behind, and Anna was excited when she saw the Khazar Dictonary among them.

"That one." Anna pointed to the book. "The one with the yellow cover."

The host nodded, and checked a small post it on a corner of the book.

"Follow me, please."

Anna did as she was told, amaze with the different paintings on the walls, all related to mermaids and only painted with different shades of blue. She barely noticed when they entered a smaller area with an inner garden. A nervous feeling started to settle in Anna's stomach. She was ready to turn around, when she felt something being placed in her hands.

"Just cross that door and you will arrive see your date." Anna blinked. "You don't have to worry, I already see him, and he is really cute. If you want my opinion, you are very lucky."

"Thanks." Anna said, because honestly, she didn't know what else to say.

_Come on, Anna, don't turn into a chicken now._ She chided herself. Taking a deep breathe, she walked thru the door. What she saw, make her breathe stop once again. The small room was beautifully decorated, the roses in the corners standing out against the baby blue walls. In the middle of the room, a round table with white lilies was waiting for her. She looked around for her date without finding him. Someone cleared its throat behind her, and she pivoted on her heels to face the person. To her surprise, she found herself staring to the dirty blond guy with the sapphire eyes from yesterday.

"Shocked?" He asked, winking at her.

"Relieved, actually." She winced.

"Good to know." He smiled, taking Anna's hand in his. "Carl Monk, at your service."

Anna couldn't stop the nervous laugh that came out. He placed a rather gentle kiss on top of her knuckles and Anna felt some tension leave her body.

Making a small courtesy, she said "Anna Valerious, at yours."

He gave her a kind smile, while gently guiding Anna to her chair, where he dropped her hand in favor to pull out the chair to her. Anna sat, and waited for him to sit.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Carl asked with curiosity.

"I was late, and then said I was relieved." Anna said, looking around. "My experience with blind dates is awful and totally boarding the atrocious if my best friend arranged it." When Carl turned serious, she regretted her words. "And I just make this awkward with my comment."

"No." Carl said, reaching out for Anna's hand. "I'm glad that seeing me didn't make you run away. I was worried you would, for the way you walked away from the table yesterday."

Anna laughed.

"Your friend made me feel a little bit nervous and I did forget to eat." Carl looked confuse over how the two facts connected. "Hungry and nervous, kind of make me feel dizzy and sentimental. I'm sorry if I made you worry in vain."

"I can understand. Van Helsing can be very intimidating when he is in the mood." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "But enough about yesterday and let's focus on today, shall we?"

Anna nodded, and was surprised when a waiter entered the room with several dishes. As the waiter moved the lilies out of the table and placed the different dishes, Carl let go of Anna's hand and wear an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like any of this, we can change it. I took the liberty to order while waiting."

"It's alright; actually you got a couple of my favorites."

With that the waiter left. Anna placed a couple of things on her plate, thinking that Carl was really trying to impress her. _If he only knew he impressed me already with the book and restaurant._ Anna thought, a playful smile on her face.

"So, Anna, tell me about you?" Carl asked, as he took a bite of his food.

"There's not much to tell about me actually…" Anna said dismissing.

"I can't believe that!" Carl exclaimed. "Such a beautiful girl surely has much to say about herself." Anna giggled, feeling silly when her cheek grew warmer. "Tell me something, almost none knows about you."

"Only if you promise to do the same." Carl nodded. "I write."

"You are an author," said Carl, looking at her with a new kind o respect. "Of what sort of things? Articles, poems, books?"

"Not saying till you confess something about you." She said, taking a small piece of a meat cake.

"Something about me that almost no one knows." Anna nodded, while she continued eating. "I'm a designer."

"For real?" Carl nodded. "So what do you design? I know for sure clothes are not your things."

Carl choked with his drink; but quickly started to laugh.

"That one I haven't being told."

"Glad to be the first one." Ana winked, before laughing.

"But as I recall this is one question, one answer, so it's your turn."

"Right… So I have published a couple of articles in a variety of things. Thought I specialize on culinary stuff. And…" Anna got nervous as here was when normally people that find out started to act different. "I write fantasy novels."

"Novels?" He asked, stressing the s at the end. "As in plural?" Anna giggled, shrugging. "Okay, I get it, my turn. I can really tell you what I design exactly; I can tell you that clothes actually do enter in my range of design."

"Mysterious, I do like that. If you can't tell me then I will have to guess." Anna was amazed with how easily she felt around him. "And yes, novel_s_, as in plural. I use a penname, and my stories sell modestly enough to keep publishing. I got a series that I'm working on." Anna cleared her throat and added. "So your design does include clothes… Are you in the fashion industry?"

Carl laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh God no! I can't picture myself to deal with models and all that." He took Anna's hand and smiled to her. "Before I forget it, here." He gave her a package, covered with something that looked too much like silk. "Open it."

Anna hesitated for a moment, before opening with care the package, what she saw inside made her hands tremble.

"Oh my God, Carl." She looked speechless to the man before her. "This is too much."

"Only the best for a special lady like you Anna." Anna looked down, tracing the cover of the book, humming with appreciation as the way the title stand out against her fingers. "Your friend mentioned you did have a special spot in your heart for this book in particular."

"More than worlds can say." She said, knowing there were no words to express how much she appreciated this gift. As she opened the cover, she was surprised when she found the first page with handwriting. "It can't be."

"If you refer to the fact that this is actually the first edition of the book, made in 1750, then it can be indeed." Carl said, his eyes showing that ancient wisdom yet again.

"I can't accept it Carl. This book must cost a fortune." Anna said, while quickly grapping the book.

"If it makes you feel better, this book has stay in my family library for centuries now, waiting for you." He said. "Besides, I was going to bribe you into get a copy of every single book you have published."

Anna laughed, holding the book against her chest. She would need to go out tomorrow and get something extra special for Marishka, and call her publisher to ask for the copies for Carl. She was about to tell Carl that she was going to need an address to send the books, when someone walked into the room. It was the same man that was with Carl yesterday in the restaurant. Anna tensed when her eyes found his, the same shivering feeling. When he saw the book she was holding and how she was holding it, she did something that affected her even more than any glare: he smirked. Anna closed her eyes, and turned her attention to the book.

"Van Helsing." Carl said. "I told you this was my day off."

"Sorry, Carl." He threw a black devise to Carl. "That thing is failing yet again."

Carl sighed and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I won't take long, if you don't mind."

"Don't worry; I will give my brother a call in the mean time, before he tracks me down." Anna joked.

Carl laughed, while Van Helsing only stared at her with emotions were too complicated for Anna to put a specific name on them. Without further do, she walked towards the inner garden.

"Velkan!" She yelled the second her bother answered.

"What happened? What did the jerk did? Do I need to break his legs?" Anna laughed at the overprotective tone her brother was using.

"Calm down, Velkan." She said. "Actually you will need to hug the guy, for making your little sister very happy. Extremely happy." Velkan grunted. "For real Velkan, he is treating me like a princess."

"He better be, cause you are one." Velkan said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you will never guess what he just gifted me."

"Blue roses." Velkan said annoyed.

"No, silly." Anna was ready to punch her brother. "He gave me a fist edition Khazar Dictionary." Anna said excited. "Its handwriting! You know, and the smell… oh God the smell of the pages, it's intoxicating Velkan."

"I'm severely disturbed for your love of old pages smell." Anna laughed. "I'm happy that you are having a good time. Seems I will be able to keep my post for tonight without having to run into your rescue."

"Don't worry, big brother. I will be perfectly fine. I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"I will make sure we talk. Take care, please Anna."

"You take care more."

When she walked back into the room, Van Helsing was standing, looking deeply in thought a painting of a mermaid resting on a rock. Carl was at the table, struggling against something that for Anna looked a lot like a phone.

"I fixed it, Van Helsing." Carl offered the thing to him. "Just don't smash it against anything please."

Van Helsing smirked, showing his white teeth. "I would do my best, but can't promise anything if the phone fails."

Carl gave him a reproaching look, but Van Helsing was already leaving, ignoring Anna as he walked near her.

"So you design phones?" Anna asked, in hopes to be back to the easy chat.

Carl nodded. "Among other things, yes."

"Amazing." Carl cheeks turned slightly red. "Maybe one day you could design one for me."

"It would be my honor, as long you dedicate a book to me." Anna giggled.

"It's a deal then."

They went back to their easy talk. _I was right, after all._ Anna thought as they opened her new book, both pointing and sharing views on their favorite parts. _It's really easy to spill my heart to this guy._ Soon they were sitting one next to the other. Carl giving Anna looks full of respect and affection, that Anna wasn't even sure what she did to earn them. But she liked them, she liked the way she felt that she belonged, she wasn't sure it was romantic love what she was feeling, but something more like the love she held for Valquian. Either way, she was happy to have another friend, who she could trust. Even more amazing was that this new friend talked about books and stories with as much reverence like her.

* * *

After sharing many anecdotes over books, history and friend; Carl invited Anna to watch a movie with him. Anna quickly accepted, hating to see their time together to an end. Carl was a really sweet guy, with a vast knowledge and easy way he went from a subject to another. She was already planning further dates on libraries and coffee shops, discussing the plot of her novels and just having a good time. As they left the Blue Siren, Carl placed an open hand on her back, guiding her gently to the copilot door, like gentlemen would. The short drive to the movie theater downtown was quiet, as Anna wondered what all the buttons in the copilot door did. As they reached the parking lot, Carl gave a couple of circles till he found a free spot in the back of the lot, with almost no light. Anna moved nervously on her sit, but the calm demeanor of Carl did soothe her somehow. She opened the door, not wanting to wait till Carl rounded the car. When she was out, she turned to face Carl, to make a joke, when the said joke die on her throat.

"Ca…"

Anna was silenced when a hand covered with a cloth was placed in front of her mouth and nose. Anna took a sharp breath; a sweet antiseptic smell filled her nose. She tried to break free, in her dizzy mind, she could see Carl being overpowered by two man. A security truck parked behind Carl's car, and she could see them dragging him in. To her surprise, she was lifted and placed inside next to Carl, who was unconscious. A faint trace of blood alarmed her, as her mind was trying to figure out what she should do next, the cloth with the sweet smell was placed over her nose yet again. Making a last stand, Anna finally let darkness take her away.

* * *

When Anna regained consciousness, she found her leg movements restricted by a rope, the same with her hands. She was rather in a highly uncomfortable position, and as the vehicle took a harsh turn to the right, Anna was sent flying against a wall. She groaned in pain.

"First date that Marishka plans for me that was being perfect, and now this…" She sat up the best way she could, but as the vehicle took another rough turn, she hit her head against the wall. "Why do you hate me this much, God?" Anna asked to none in particular.

"It's good to see you up." Carl voice was weak and she oriented herself towards it. "Follow my voice Anna."

Anna dragged herself across the place, till she was able to distinguish Carl's form. When another harsh movement was made, Carl pressed his knees besides Anna's armpits to prevent her from falling. He let out a painful groan.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No, just got a slightly headache and I'm terrible thirsty." She answered, narrowing her eyes to check his injuries.

"Good." He used his knees to move Anna forward. "Now, place your hands behind my neck, so you don't end up hurting yourself with the movement." Anna did what he asked, feeling rather embarrassed of the position. "Now, go to sleep, or at least pretend you are sleeping." Anna shudder at the things left unsaid, and she wished to be by Valquian's side, were nothing could touch her. "Everything will be fine Anna; I would never let them hurt you. But you need to do as I tell you."

"This is not a joke, right?" Anna hoped for a positive answer.

"I'm afraid this is quite real Anna." He placed a small kiss on Anna's curls. "But don't worry, you will be fine, cause Van Helsing will come soon for us. We just need to hold on."

"So much faith in just one man." Anna said sourly.

"He isn't just any man, and I do trust him with my life, as you should."

Anna nodded against his chest, as he hummed an old song in a strange language that Anna found familiar. For a second time that night, Anna let herself sink into the darkness, trusting her life in the hands of a man she recently get to know.

* * *

The second time that Anna woke up, a grayish and dirty ceiling greeted her. Anna blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim light inside the room. She was lain down in something that felt soft but hard enough to incommode her. When she moved to alleviate the tension on her back, she realized that her hands were bound now to the end of a bed. Voices coming down the hall outside her prison, make her close her eyes quickly, assuming a relaxing breathing, as if she was still sleeping. She could hear a rusty metal noise, like a lock being opened. Heavy footsteps lingered inside the room, and chain movement soon followed the noise.

"We will be back for you later, Carl." A menacing voice said. "It will be on your best interest to give us the location of Van Helsing and Frankenstein. That way we could let you and our beautiful lady friend walk away." A cold hand travel down Anna's leg. "I would hate to harm such a beautiful and pure woman."

"Leave her out of this." Anna cringed under the desperation that Carl's voice carried. "If you let her go, I will give you Van Helsing's location." Anna almost yelled at Carl to not do it. "But you have to let her go first."

A laugh that froze her blood, made the protest to be silent.

"I don't trust that kind of deal, she will continue to be our guest for the time being." The door of the place closed violently and Anna flinched.

An urge to make sure Carl's was fine hit her, and opening her eyes and twisting her body, she was able to sit up at the edge of the bed. She gasped when she saw Carl hanging from a wall, his hands raised and several deep small cuts were placed along his arms. A deep gash on his forehead, made Anna to attempt moving, even if she knew it was in vain.

"Carl." She called gently. "Carl, are you awake?"

She tried to remember anything useful for this kind of situations, but the only thing she could think of was that she needed Carl to wake up.

"Hey Anna." Carl smiled sweetly thru his pain. "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Anna said annoyed. "God those brutes managed to hurt you so bad."

Carl chuckled weakly at her indignant tone.

"It's alright. I will survive." Carl moved gently to soothe the pain in his wrist. "The only thing that matters is that you are unharmed." Anna's throat felt strangely tight at the declaration. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I guess you end up in another disaster date."

Anna smiled gently to Carl.

"You are kidding right?" Carl grimaced when a cut brushed against the chain. "This has been one of the most incredible, total amazing dates I have had in years."

"You do realize we are currently kidnapped?" Carl said with sarcasm.

"Of course I do realize." Anna rolled her eyes, gaining a quiet laugh from Carl. "But it will not help our case if I go into hysterics right now, though you can wait for me to yell to you till you are deaf once we are safe." Anna said, moving her shackles to relief some of the soreness on her wrists. "Besides, believe it or not this doesn't even make in my top ten of disaster dates. Plus, you told me that Van Helsing will come and save us, so you cannot go all grim on me now." Her eyes full of determination. "We will laugh of this the next time; we share a cup of tea, coffee or chocolate."

"That's something worth surviving this." Carl said with a smile. "Though I wonder what is in your top ten to make this not even figure out in it."

Anna laughed, blinking a few tears, the air seemed less tense, and Anna wondered where this sudden confidence in this Van Helsing guy came. But something deep in her heart told her, he would indeed save them. A loud thud startled them both, Carl moving against its shackles, grunted in pain. He looked at her, raw fear could be seeing in his blue eyes.

"Anna, lie down and pretend you are sleep." Carl said, licking his lips on a nervous gesture as the sounds grew closer. "Whatever you hear, don't open your eyes till I say otherwise." Anna's heart was beating against her ribcage in an erratic way. "Anna, please."

Anna quickly did as he asked, willing her breathes to slow down as a detonation was heard. A deafening silence was its successor. Ana squeezed her eyes shut harder, making small yellow dots to dance behind her eyelids. She grasped her shackles, but let go when Carl said her name in a very alarmed way. A series of consecutives small detonations were heard, this time against the metal door of the cell. A hollow thud followed it, Anna fought the urge to open her eyes, as she remembered her promise to Carl. A relieved laugh came from where Carl stood. A murderous growl could be heard from the doorframe.

"Anna, you can open your eyes." Carl said his tone gently and soothing, though Anna didn't believe it was meant to reassure her. "It's just Van Helsing."

Anna doubted for a moment, wondering if she was ready to see whatever it was there to see. She directed her head towards the door, and slowly opened her eyes. Standing there, with a black coat that fall dramatically to the floor was Van Helsing, his face darkened with a big black hat, but his chocolate eyes glistened with so many emotions that Anna easily got lost inside of them. She closed her eyes for a moment, when holding the direct stare of Van Helsing became too much. When she opened them again, he was kneeling beside the bed.

"Are you alright?" His deep voice sounds gentler than Anna remember, making her heart and soul to resonate together. "Are you hurt?" He pressed when she didn't answer.

"I'm fine." She said with a shaky voice. "Carl is the one that was hurt the most."

Van Helsing nodded, as he freed her of her shackles. Anna brought her wrist in front of her, trying to rub away the pain, when warm calloused fingers stopped, lingering gently on her bruised skin.

"Don't, it will only make it worst." With that said, he turned to free Carl.

"You took your sweet time." Carl complained, while Van Helsing took off his shackles.

"Got hold up with a couple of pest that I presume you send my way." He said almost annoyed. "I told you it wasn't wise what you were planning."

Carl looked towards Anna, who was sitting looking at them with confusion. Van Helsing turned around, kneeling again in front of Anna. Her world was full of disorientation for a couple of minutes, as she felt something hard pressed into her stomach and she was lifted of the bed. Blinking a few times, she stilled when an arm wrapped around the backs of her thighs. She realized she had been thrown over Van Helsing's shoulder as a mere sack of flour.

"Can you be a little bit gentler?" Carl asked.

"Set. Me. Down." Anna gritted between her teeth.

"Sorry princess, but we need to run." Van Helsing said, however his tone was not apologetic. "I don't think those heels will let you run as much as we need."

"Let me down in this instance." Anna yelled.

She was ignored in favor of running outside the cell into a very creepy and dark hallway.

"This way Carl." Van Helsing said without even turning around.

Anna lifted her head, looking now to Carl and the empty hallway. They were moving faster, taking turns and then going up some stairs. Anna wanted to protest, but the still worried look on Carl's face was enough to keep quiet. At a turn in particular, Van Helsing stopped death in his tracks, making Anna's face to collide with his back. Thankfully Carl stopped before bumping into them.

"Van Helsing, in flesh and blood." The same nasty voice from early said. "I'm very displeased to see that you are taking away my little guest and your friend." Van Helsing took a step backwards, holding Anna's legs harder. "You see I do have plans for my little guest… I was preparing a delicious dinner for her to join me." A low growl reverberated thru Anna's body, she placed both of her hands over Van Helsing's back and caressed it on what she hopped was a soothing gesture.

The chilling blood laugh interrupted her ministrations, as she wanted nothing but cower behind Van Helsing fully. She heard detonations again, and once more they were running down a different hallway. Anna trembled when a cool wind hit her legs, and she was once again thrown out of balance as Van Helsing settled her down. Anna whimpered at the lost of the warm emanating from Van Helsing's body, she hugged herself on hopes to maintain some warm, while Van Helsing and Carl blocked the door. Van Helsing turned, leaving Carl to add some things to the pile. Taking off his coat, he let it drop on top of Anna's shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Van Helsing only gave a short nod, before reloading his gun and threw it to Carl. Anna quickly put on the coat.

"There is a house down the left road, the walls are solid." He dropped his hat on Anna's head, tilting it back so he could see her face. "You both go to that house, I already secure it. Close the doors and wait till I return for you."

Taking off what it looked like a tool belt, full of small green, blue and yellow balls, he gave it to Carl, who quickly grabbed it and took hold of Anna's hand, but she refused to move.

"What about you?" Anna freed herself from Carl's hold and moved closer to Van Helsing.

"I will be perfectly fine, princess." He caressed her face with such gentleness; Anna felt she was made out of glass. "I promise I will see you soon. Now go, stay close to Carl."

The door shocked, Van Helsing gave Anna a look that took her breath away, before turning around to face the door and whatever it would come out. Anna felt as Carl tried yet again to pull her away, but something inside her didn't want to leave him there. Anna fought Carl's hold, but he was stronger than her, and she was made to walk away slowly from a man Anna felt something she wasn't even able to catalogue. She could still see Van Helsing, and she saw the moment when the door was brought down, at least a dozen of pale bodies came thru the door. Van Helsing's frame was trembling slightly; his hands formed tightly closed fists, he let out muffled groans of pain as his bones seemed to grow bigger. Some of the pale beings jumped on him.

"Carl, please let me go!" Anna yelled, when she couldn't distinguish Van Helsing form anymore. "We can't let him alone; they are going to kill him!" Anna pressed when Carl continued to drag her away.

"He is going to be fine Anna." When she continued to struggle, Carl kept his tight grip on Anna's wrist. "You should trust on him Anna; you should trust that he needs you away to keep fighting."

Anna let out a strangle sob, but turned around and followed Carl, now running down the path. _He will be catch up with us at the house._ Anna tried to reassure herself. Anna struggled to keep running with her heels on the dirty road. She could still catch grumbles of pain, and she tried to tune them out, just focusing on get to the house. Carl suddenly stumbled in front of her, one of those skinny pale beings on top of him, when he set his grayish eyes on Anna; it knocked Carl out, and started advancing slowly towards Anna. She took a step back with each one the being took forward; she lost her step when she walked over something. Falling on her bottom, Anna yelped with pain as she sprained her ankle. The being seeing she wasn't looking anymore, leaped to attack her. Relaying on her instincts, Anna got hold of the wood stick that made her trip and swung it with all her strength against the head of the creature, it dropped near Anna. Anna quickly got up, ignoring the searing pain that throbbed on her ankle. Another being was closer to Carl, a new determination was set in Anna's mind, as she ran and hit it square in the back.

"Stupid creatures." Anna hissed as she hit the creature again. "Messing with my Valentine's date." Anna turned around and her wood stick found the neck of another creature. "Making me drop my non-violence attitude."

Anna put down to sleep a couple of more creatures, before kneeling beside Carl.

"Carl, wake up!" Anna urged the man to snap up.

Carl blinked several times, before slowly sitting up, an amaze look when he found the bodies of several creatures around them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What happened?!" Anna exclaimed. "You were knocked unconscious and I needed to improvise. Now, let's move."

Carl blinked yet again, but stood up, grabbing Anna's free hand and running towards the house that they could distinguish. When Anna groaned, he looked to down to her feet.

"You are hurt." He stated.

"Just a sprain I think, though it will be worse if we don't get to the house." Anna said, as she started to walk faster under the road. "Now move before that things come back."

Carl sighed and followed Anna, adding quietly under his breath. "Van Helsing is so going to kill me."

They reached the house without any other incident, and Carl closed the doors. Anna sat on a step of the stairs in front of the door, taking off the hat and rested her head against the walls. She closed her eyes, trying to make any sense on what have happened.

"Can I borrow this?" Carl asked, as he gently took the wood stick out of Anna's hand.

Anna nodded, and closed her eyes again. Her ankle was numb, she didn't felt any more pain, but walking was hard enough. She move it gently to see how bad it was, but when the pain exploded inside her, she bended, resting her chest on her legs, as her hands traveled to hold down her ankle. Thick hot tears ran on her cheeks, leaving trails where they cleaned the dust resting on her face.

"Let me see it." Carl asked, but Anna shook her head furiously. "Please, let me see it."

Anna let him, but as he tried to take her boot off, Anna chocked down a scream and tried in vain to take grip on the wall. Carl stilted for a moment, letting the wave of pain to pass, before taking off the boot completely. Anna took grip on the edge of the step, biting down her bottom lip till it bled out, while Carl improvised a bandage with the bottom of his jacket. Carl caressed her shoulder in a soothing motion, she smiled thru her tears, but when Carl took notice of Anna's bleeding lip, looking in his pockets he hand her a piece of paper and sat next to Anna in the step.

"Van Helsing is going to kill me when he sees you." He chuckled without humor, and let out a sigh.

"Why would he?" Anna asked.

Carl shrugged and avoided Anna's eyes. Anna rolled her eyes, thinking his silence must be related to some guy code.

"So what are those things?" Carl covered his face with both hands, letting a huffing sound.

"This is a disaster." He said, as he abruptly stood up and started to walk from side to side of the room. "Van Helsing was right. I should have listened to him." Carl mumbled, biting his fingernails.

Anna took her boot and threw it against Carl, hitting him on a shoulder.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Carl asked.

"You were making no sense, and as I can't get up, I threw you my boot. Now, care to give me my boot back?" Carl picked the boot, but glare at Anna warily. "I promise only to throw my boot to you if you start to make no sense at all."

Carl chuckled and gave her the boot. Anna accepted it with a small inclination of her head. Moving on the step, so her back was against the wall, she tried to ask again.

"So what are those things?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Anna narrowed her eyes and raised threateningly her boot. "Wow, stop!" Carl raised both hands to cover his face. "They are vampire's minions." Anna blinked. "See I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

Anna rested her head back, exposing her throat. "You know what, it actually makes sense." Carl's expression was one screaming what. "Like the color of their skin, the almost death eyes, how hard their skulls are, cause I hit them pretty hard and only a couple of them bleed something too viscous and blue to be human blood."

"You believe me?" Anna nodded. "Are you on shock?"

"Probably just a bit." Anna smiled. "I think this has being so far the craziest date I had ever have." Anna laughed and closed her eyes, wanting nothing but rest. "I said crazy not disaster or bad. Still not entering on that list."

"Why not?" Carl asked. "I mean, I got you kidnapped, dragged you across half a mile of dirty road, get you attacked by vampire's minions, get your ankle to sprain… how is that not bad?"

Anna huffed. "Well, yeah, but you know how much of this will I be able to translate to my books?" Anna smiled. "It's like an adventure where the heroes battle the bad guys and then go back home safe." Anna pointed to her ankle and said. "This can count as a battle wound."

Carl laughed and sat next to her again. "You are crazy."

"You have no idea." Anna smirked.

A crack from outside was heard, and abruptly Anna was pressed against the wall, Carl's body on top of her, as the door exploded into a millions splinters. Carl groaned in pain as a splinter cut his arm.

"Oh God, Carl." Anna whispered, as she tried to move him so she could see the damage.

But Carl didn't budge. He pressed his body closer, trying to cover as much of her as he could. Anna let out a desperate sob, when Carl was yanked away from on top of her. He landed with a soft thud against the farthest wall, Anna struggled to stand up, and attempting to go check on Carl, but a cold hand against her neck stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going little beauty?" Anna's eyes grew wide when she recognized the voice of the man with the cold laugh. "Your friend is merely taking a nap, his neck didn't snap, so now we can talk one to one, with no interruptions." Anna squirmed under the penetrating gaze of the man. "You look strangely familiar." He said with wonder, getting closer till his nose was next to Anna's face. He breathed deeply and Anna stretched her neck as far as she could, a ruthless squeeze of her neck was all she needed to be reminded of her position. "And you smell divine. No wonder the legendary Van Helsing is after you." He picked a lone curl that have escaped from her ponytail and bring it to his nose; Anna shivered with fear as he closed his eyes and inhaled. "I wonder if he would still want you…" he forced her head to a side, his tongue traveling along her pulse. "if I was to change you."

Anna didn't know what it was to be change, but something told her she didn't want to change. Gathering all her strength, she hit the man with her head. The man grumbled, and as soon as she was free, she dragged herself upstairs. A howl was heard near by, and Anna struggled to put more space before the man recovered. A hand closed around her ankle, and she grabbed the railing and hold to it with everything she was. Using her other feet, she hit the fingers, ignoring the pain she caused to herself with each hit. The fingers left, and a steady menacing growl was heard. Something big, tall and with lots of hair was standing on the stairs, his back towards Anna, blood dripping from its claws.

"Van Helsing." The man said, Anna gasped as Van Helsing growled in acknowledge and lowered ready to attack. "So nice of you to join us," the man said with clear sarcasm, "I was merely getting to know that little beauty from there."

Van Helsing turned his head to Anna, her heart was beating faster. _Werewolf._ Anna's mind told her. _A very impressive, tall, black furred werewolf._ Anna smiled at the ease her mind accepted everything that was happening. Van Helsing growled and before the man could react he leaped and landed on top of the man, his jaws closing around the neck, effectible break it. Anna let her head fall against the wooden step, feeling utterly tired. Snapping bones and quiet growls could be heard, and then something being dragged outside the room. Anna frowned when a couple of minutes went by and only the soft breathing of Carl could be heard. Opening her eyes, she sat up only to stare directly into the werewolf eyes. Anna could see the chocolate eyes of Van Helsing and the same complicated emotions racing thru his eyes. She narrowed her eyes when she thought a soft purr was coming out of Van Helsing. He took a step closer to her, and Anna found herself laughing hysterically when she saw the expression he had. It was one remarkable close to a kicked puppy; his ears flat against his head and a steady whine that made Anna want to pet him. The whine was gone as Anna continued laughing, his eyes grew hard and Anna sobered when he started to walk away from her. A painful tug filled her person, almost as if something was breaking inside her.

"No." She said breathless.

She raised a hand towards him, and tears started to gather in her eyes. She saw him stop near the door frame.

"Anna," Carl said, as he got up and rubbed his back, "you don't need to be afraid."

Anna snorted and ignoring the numbing pain in her ankle, she walked towards Van Helsing, the pain in her heart soothing.

"Anna stop, you will end hurting yourself." Carl yelled, and started to walk towards her.

Anna pressed herself against the wall, ignoring everything Carl said, for something kept her moving forwards towards the one her heart screamed for. She lost her balance, and before she was even able to fall one step, she collided against something warm and hard. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as her heart and soul reverberated with the vibrations coming of the chest she was resting her head now. A sorrow Anna didn't knew she was carrying made itself present, and she couldn't help but grip the fur under her fingers holding it's owner against her. She found herself being dragged down, till she was sitting on Van Helsings lap, one of his arms settled around her waist and the other around her shoulders, as it played with the end of her ponytail. The sorrow inside her heart diminished as she buried her head against the fur on the chest she was cradled, inhaling the smell of something like copper, sweat and mint. She felt the tremors that rocked the body she was against to, the fur disappearing and the body getting smaller now, but the heat eradiating and the smell was the same.

"Anna." Van Helsing said, gently cupping her face with a hand and move it so he could stare in her eyes.

His deep voice made again her soul and heart to resonate together. Her next heart beat felt weird, almost as if she possessed two hearts. Her chest filled with warmth and she enjoyed the odd sensation of two hearts beating as one inside her. She let out a chocked sob and accommodated head in the crook of Van Helsing's neck.

"Should I be alarmed if I can feel two heart beats?" Anna asked quietly, but not directed to anyone.

"Only if you find the feeling unwelcome." Van Helsing said gently against the crown of her head. Anna shook her head and pressed herself closer. "Then no, there is nothing to be alarmed."

"Are any of you going to explain what is going on?" Anna mumbled as her eyes grew heavier.

"Later." Van Helsing said.

Anna hummed softly. Van Helsing got up and walked outside, where Carl was waiting for him.

"Everything went alright it seems." Van Helsing grunted and pressed Anna's closer to him. "At least you got her back."

"You took a great risk, Carl." He walked towards the black car. "One that almost cost her life." He sat on the passenger sit, still holding Anna. Carl closed the door and moved to drive. "Next time you put her in the line, there would be consequences."

Carl shrugged, knowing the threat was an empty one. Both of them knew Carl would put his life in the line to protect his best friend, even if she couldn't remember them. But the feelings were still there, with the way she acted around them. Carl smiled when Anna shifted and moved closer to Van Helsing. Something that sounded strangely as Gabriel came out of Anna's lip. He kept his eyes on the road, as Van Helsing whispered sweet things to his long lost princess.

Anna finally let herself to sleep, feeling safe and loved. The deep voice of Van Helsing whispering things that Anna felt were promises from another life.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I hope to get some reviews, even if it's to tell me you didn't like it. All is welcomed and appreciated.**

**Nai**


End file.
